Apparatus for controlling the operation of a heat transfer pump or thermal heat transfer device, provided to both pump and/or move water from one point to another with a means for removing heat from the motor or pump assembly and, thereby, adding such heat to the water being moved, as well as employing a control system to turn the flow of water on and off, and operating to control the function of the motor in response to a need to add heat to the water to a desired level as well as additionally controlling possible overheat situations and the prevention of false overheat, reporting through an independent circuit that is included but exclusive of the main control. Additional controlling of the motor provided to turn on and off to alleviate any undesired false readings of installed temperature sensing equipment, to control said pump thermostatically as well as for controlling potential secondary or ancillary devices that operate to facilitate the movement of the water through the pump without powering the pump itself or means of ancillary cooling of the heat pump or thermal transfer heating system.
Many benefits of hot water therapy have been established to alleviate or sooth not only aches and pains, but also the mind. Soaking in heated water is now a commonly prescribed action for many physical ailments. As modern medicine continues to correct and curtail various physical and medical challenges, additional positive attributes of heat, increased buoyancy and non-impact therapy are constantly being discovered. Simply put: as the average lifespan increases and people live longer, the benefits of using heated water to soothe aches and pains is being utilized by more people that ever before. In addition to more people living longer, people must learn to conserve and utilize resources to the highest efficiency possible. Gone are the days of wasting energy because it is cheap and replaceable: it must be conserved and used wisely.
A hot tub or spa has become a desired feature for use in today's life. In the past three decades, owning a hot tub or spa has gone from a luxury only available to the affluent to becoming an almost standard household appliance in many communities. In so much as this is beneficial to the home owner, possessing a vessel that constantly houses a large supply of water that is kept at an elevated temperature can prove to be expensive. Not only is it costly on a monetary scale to pay to keep such an appliance running, it is also taxing to the overall energy supply. Hot tubs and spas have evolved and are currently manufactured with careful consideration paid to the retention of heat energy. Units are constructed with structures, plumbing assemblies and cabinets that work in concert to contain the heat of the water, with covers for the vessels being designed to be just as robust and efficient.